1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to flexible organic light-emitting display apparatuses that are flexibly modifiable and methods of manufacturing the flexible organic light-emitting display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flexible display apparatus is an apparatus with flexibility added to a display portion that is formed on a flexible substrate such as a polyimide substrate. The flexible display apparatus is very convenient because a volume of the flexible display apparatus carried by a user is reduced by modifying a shape thereof.